Steven 10 Chapters
Steven 10 2020 A Hero's Gem Part 1 A boy named Steven is given the chance of an Omniversal lifetime. A Hero's Gem Part 2 Wither they like it or not, Steven and Trix must work together to stop their new home from being destroyed. The Red Eye When a strange piece of Gem technology threatens Beach City, Steven will need some help of his family to stop it. The Gem And The Trix Steven and Trix needs to learn the importance of secrets. Ocean Trouble While on a mission in the middle of the ocean, Cat's Eye faces her worst fear. DNA Overdrive Ben teaches the boys a little of his past. The Lion's Tail The boys meets a new feline friend. The Nightmare A mysterious woman has a grudge against the Gems DNA Returns When DNA comes back for payback, he brings something extra to the battle. Omega DNA Steven is determined to take down DNA, no matter the cost. Fusion Lesson After witnessing fusion for the first time, Steven and Trix want to learn the ability for themselves. The Purple Panther A secret of Amethyst is revealed. The Hunters A group of galactic hunters start hunting down the Omnitrix. Muscle Time The boys learn the true meaning the strength Monster Pet Steven decides to turn an unlikely creature into his newest pet. Kitty Cat Date Cat's Eye finally breaks the nerve to ask out her crush on a date. Mutant Zoo An old enemy of Ben is out for payback. Magic Hour Magic users from two different worlds start an all out rumble in Beach City. A Gem's Reflection Part 1 Steven befriends a magical mirror. A Gem's Reflection Part 2 The team heads out to take back the ocean, before Beach City turns into a desert. Steven's Fruitmare Steven goes overboard when he learns a new ability. Double Date Cat's Eye and Pearl have to work together to make a night perfect. Secrets Revealed With their secret unraveled, the boys will have a lot of explaining for the Gems. The Gentle Knight A group from Ben's world forces Pearl to relive a dark part of her life. Trouble From Space Steven tries to prove he saw something that he can't explain. Cat Fight A piece of Cat's Eye life come back to haunt her. Sword Training Ben's wife helps one of Steven's friends with a personal issue. The Warning An old friend gives a warning to the boys. The Arrival Part 1 A threat comes for the Crystal Gems The Arrival Part 2 While trying to free the others, Steven faces his worst enemy yet. A Friend In Need Ben needs help fixing Steven's mind and Trix's body. True Fear Steven must learn to become a hero again. Terror In The Sea Steven tries to find and help Lapis. Payback A rematch might decide the fate of Beach City. Runt Hunting Amethyst makes it her personal mission to hunt down Peridot. Runt Redemption Steven tries to make a friend out of an enemy. The Mother's Shadow Steven demands more answers about his mom, but will he like what he gets? Moon Team The team goes on a mission on the moon. Ocean Match Part 1 Malachite goes on a rampage. Ocean Match Part 2 With two threats going against the team, the Crystal Gems will need all the help they can get. Sunny day for love When a visitor arrives to Beach City, Steven feels something he never felt before. Trouble In The Jungle The battle of the feline sisters ends. Snow Hunt While on a simple hunt for a Corrupted Gem, things take a turn for the worse. Steven 10,000 Ben tries to save Steven from himself. Battle Of The Quartz Amethyst loses fate in herself. The Number Hunters Trouble happens when Sixsix's family comes for a visit. Love Hurts A horrible truth is learned. Secrets Of The Universe Part 1 When the Omnitrix goes haywire, the team has no choice but to seek help from afar. Secrets Of The Universe Part 2 While In space some old enemies wants payback. Secrets Of The Universe Part 3 Steven pays the ultimate price for victory.